Promises
by kidstandout
Summary: a promise is a promise


For 2 months she waited.

For 2 months she cried.

For 2 months she looked to the stars…. Waiting, pleading, hoping to see him again. Miranda Lawson was a person of reality; she knew the odds, probabilities and numbers. But her heart refused to let her give up hope. Perhaps Shepard's strong will had rubbed off on her.

Miranda had spent her days working on the reconstruction effort. She thought it gave her something else to think about, but the damaged buildings and covered up corpses only worsened her mood as the days passed by.

Today's planning meetings were business as usual, the current agenda was to scrub and deconstruct the remnant of derelict reapers to make way for the construction. Whether or not the tech would be repurposed was a hot button issue she'll leave up to politics. As she walked into the boardroom, Miranda could already tell it was going to be a long day ahead of her.

**[Scene Break]**

As Miranda put the keys in the door and walked inside, she had a desperate craving for whiskey. The meeting consisted of in her words 'Bloody pigeons squabbling over a worm'; they could hardly agree on which action to take. It had given her a migraine, so much so that as she walked into the kitchen and poured out a glass of blackjack, Miranda was completely oblivious to the figure staring out the window in her living room.

"Rough day?"

The glass in her hands fell to the floor. Miranda ran to the source of the voice with haste. When she came into the living room, there stood a figure in a grey hoody and black pants with his back towards her.

"Not checking your flanks Ms. Lawson, getting a bit rusty are we?"

The figure turned to be greeted by the sight of Miranda pointing pistol at his chest.

"Don't you fucking move."

"Miranda? It's me."

She wanted to believe him, god or whatever higher power knows she does. That face, those eyes, they look just like his…

But Miranda wasn't naive, she knew how easy a person could be replicated. There was only one way to be sure it was him.

"What did you promise me?"

"What?"

"The last time we spoke, what do you promise me?"

"Why do you think I'm here Miranda? I found you."

Miranda had reached her breaking point, she just couldn't hold in her emotions any longer. She ran into his arms and held him tightly, clinging onto him as if she was preventing him from ever leaving her side. Teary eyed Miranda looked up into his pupils to utter the name she had been longing to say without sting of loneliness and grief

"Shepard."

**{Scene Break}**

They bumped, grinded and tackled each other for close to 2 hours straight. And it wasn't pretty or overly semantic, which described all you need to know about these two.

It started out with Shepard hoisting Miranda in the air by her thighs as their lips locked like chains on a gate. In this exact posture, Shepard carried her to the bedroom upstairs where they burst through the door and land on the bed. In a fluid motion, Miranda ripped off his hoody, catching her breath as she did so before succeeding in removing the article and resuming her tongue wrestling match with John.

Shepard quickly undid his pants before ripping off Miranda's full body suit. But she was unsatisfied with his pace, prompting her to roll on top of him so she could finish removing her garments.

From there she rode him with a sense of urgency she never felt before, crashing and colliding against him with enough force that it could be picked up by a seismograph.

Shepard left no crevice unexplored by his hands; they glided passed the double moons, through Miranda's love cave and up to the peaks of her double mountain range.

When he had turned her over, Shepard became wrapped by the twin pythons Miranda called her legs as he continued to plow her fields.

At this point it was hard to tell where Shepard ends and Miranda begins. If one didn't know better, the apartment sounded like the two were trying to fuse.

With one more powerful thrust, they both reach their zenith, in all its moist Glory.

The commotion finally dies down to a series of desperate panting as they laid together.

"I've waited 2 months and 6 days for this shepherd, and you did not disappoint."

"You kept count, I'm flattered."

"Don't make me blush; thinking of you was the only thing that could help me get through planning the reconstruction project with those witless chickens from the citadel."

"I missed you too."

The last thing that crossed Shepard's mind when he activated the crucible was the thought of never seeing her again. Throughout his life, Shepard always wonder what would he dedicate his life to after the reapers. But it wasn't until the conversation he had with Miranda some 2 months ago that he knew what and who he wanted, and it was her.

He spent the next thirty minutes gazing at her as she slept on his chest, taking note of every detail. Miranda was a quiet but light sleeper. The slightest shift in motion was enough to cause her to stir.

This was one of the few moments where she seemed frail to him. Shepard placed in arm around her back, as if to prevent her from slipping away. It was silly really, she was a capable biotic with a hell of a shot. But as she lay upon him, Shepard wanted nothing more than to protect her.

She unconsciously purred in contentment, and with that shepherd dozed off. As much as it hurt to no longer have Miranda within his sight, he knew he would awaken the next day to see her. A sight that he intends to relive for the rest of his life.

This he promised.

Fin


End file.
